femfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/Leap of Faith
splashing : Apple Bloom: Just one more time? Please? : Applejack: Alright, but this is the last one. : Apple Bloom: Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Woooo! : splash : Granny Smith: spluttering Who done that?! : Apple Bloom: Sure wish you'd come swim with us, Granny. : Granny Smith: Uh, sorry, dear. I just can't bring myself anywhere near that there swimmin' hole. : Apple Bloom: How come? : Granny Smith: Well, I wasn't always this way... : beeping : Granny Smith: Time was, I was an aquapony all-star! In fact, I was the only Apple to ever come close to breaking the Equestria high-diving record! Falling six stories into a deep dish pie pan takes a toll on the hindquarters. Oh, I was so sore, took years before I could even look at the water again! Just the idea of swimmin' makes my whole body ache! Besides, these old legs can't even paddle fast enough to stay afloat. : splash : Granny Smith: noises : Apple Bloom: Boy, I sure would hate to be afraid of swimmin'. You think I'll ever be scared of the water? : BGM : Apple Bloom: Aah! : Big McIntosh: Nope. : Applejack and Big McIntosh: laughing : song : Apple Bloom: Wow, Granny. I can't believe you were a high diver! : Granny Smith: The best one in Ponyville! : Apple Bloom: Do you think I could be a high diver? : Big McIntosh: Nope. : Applejack: Absolutely not. : Apple Bloom: But– : Granny Smith: Now you hold your horsefeathers, little seed! I never said bein' a high diver was a smart decision! It's incredibly dangerous! : Apple Bloom: I know, but– : Granny Smith: But nothin'! It is the riskiest, scariest, darn-fool thing I ever did do! That's not to say I didn't wish I was still young and spry and confident, but let's leave the flyin' through the air to the Pegasi. : Apple Bloom: Wow, when you put it that way, it doesn't sound so fun. : talking : Applejack: Wow. I wonder where everypony's headed. : fairground music : Applejack: Now where in Ponyville do you two think you're goin'? : Granny Smith: Aw, quit bein' such a worry-worm and follow your ears! : Apple Bloom: Come on, Applejack, aren't you curious? : music gets closer : chattering : turning : puffing : Flim: Thank you, one and all, for your attendance, and we guarantee that your time here will not be spent in vain! : Flam: In fact, we think it will prove to be the most valuable time you've ever spent! : Applejack: The Flim Flam Brothers! This should be interestin'. : Big McIntosh: Eeyup. : Flim: Welcome, one and all, to the demonstration of a lifetime! : Flam: A demonstration of a better life! : Flim: A demonstration of a better time! And if we haven't captured your interest just yet, by the time we've finished, an unfortunate phenomenon practically guarantees that we will! : Flam: A phenomenon? What's that? : Flim: It's a circumstance perceptible by the senses, but in this case, it's the simple fact that: :: There's ailments all around us in everything we touch and see : Flam :: A sickness that lies waiting there in every breath you breathe : Flim :: Disease will up and grab you as it crawls from land and sea : Flam :: It's amazing how infected that the natural world and all its things can be : Flim: Now I understand that some of you don't think you're sick. : Flam: But twisted hooves and aching joints don't heal all that quick. : Flim: Consider just how dangerous this world is! You might... : Flam :: Slip and fall, break or sprain something here tonight : and Flam :: But luckily for you, we've got the thing you need :: And it's easier when all you need's the cure :: The Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic :: Is just what the doctor ordered, I'm sure : Flim: Now I know our claims seem fantastical. : Flam: Impractical. : Flim: Improbable. : Flam: Impossible. : Flim and Flam: And magical! : Flim: So we welcome every suffering pony to make their way up to the stage. : Flam: Now don't crowd. : Flim: And we'll prove our tonic's effectiveness before your very eyes. : Flam: You there! Come up here, good sir. : Flim: I'll wager you're tired of those crutches, my friend. : Flam: Try taking a sip of this! : gasping : and Flam :: That's why you're so lucky we've got the thing for you :: Just come on up, we've always got some more :: Of the Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic : Shill :: I won't need these crutches to dance out the door : Granny Smith: Now how do ya like that? : Applejack: I don't. There's somethin' funny about this whole thing. : Flim :: Now some of you may suffer from feelings of despair :: You're old, you're tired, your legs won't work, there's graying in your hair : Flam :: Just listen and I'll tell you that you don't need to fear :: Your ears will work, your muscles tone, your eyes will see so clear : Crowd :: Luckily for us, you've got the thing we need :: The answer to our problems in a jar :: The Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic :: Is the greatest ever miracle by far! :: background :: Tonic... tonic... tonic... : Flim: It cures the reins, the spurs, and the Clydesdale fur blight. : Flam: Hooferia and horsentery cured in just a night. : Flim: You've got swollen hooves and hindquarters or terrible bridle-bit cleft. : Flam: Saunter sitz and gallop plop will give your tail some heft. : Flim: Mane loss, hay fever, or terrible tonsillitis. : Flam: You heard it here, folks -- this is the only place in all of Equestria you'll find it! : Flim :: It can make you shorter, taller, or even grow old : Flam :: But who'd want that? : Flim :: When with one drink : and Flam :: You can be young again– : Granny Smith: SOLD! : Flim: Congratulations, Granny Smith! You just made the purchase of a lifetime! : Applejack: Are you as worried as I am? : Big McIntosh: Eeyup. : splash : Apple Bloom: Boy, I just can't believe all the things that Flim Flam Tonic can do! : Applejack: When somepony says somethin's too good to be true, it usually is. : Apple Bloom: You mean Granny wasted her money? : Applejack: Well, I don't know about that, but I don't think there's a tonic in Equestria that can make an old pony young again. : Granny Smith: Howdy! : Apple Bloom: Granny?! : Applejack: Hang on now! We'll get ya! : splash : Applejack: grunts : splash : Apple Bloom: Granny, I thought you were too afraid of the water to swim! And, and what about your hip?! : Granny Smith: Well, I reckon it might have been a problem before I had myself a dose of that there Flim Flam Tonic! : Applejack: I'm not so sure that tonic really does anythin'. : Granny Smith: Doesn't do anythin'?! What d'you call this? a tune : Applejack: I'm glad you're feelin' good, but how do you know it's from the tonic? : Granny Smith: I looked out at the water this mornin' and I felt the same terrifyin' aches and pains I always do. But one sip of that magic elixir and it all went away! Why, I might even get a head start on my chores! What do you say, Big Mac-a-doo? Up for a little afternoon applebuckin'? : Big McIntosh: Uh, no. : Granny Smith: Oh, quit your bellyachin'! : Apple Bloom: Gee, it looks like that tonic works after all! I wonder what's in it. : Applejack: I think maybe it's time we found out. : Flam Miracle Curative Tonic in background : Apple Bloom: So you're just gonna walk up and ask them how it works? : Applejack: I guess. Though if it's a genuine cure, I don't suppose they'll be too keen on sharin' the recipe. : Shill :: –out the door! : Apple Bloom: Wait a second! That's that same pony from before! : Applejack: Hey! : thudding : Applejack: Now hold it right there, Mister...? : Silver Shill: Shill. Silver Shill. Ooh, what do you two want? : Applejack: Our Granny took some tonic and we want to know how it works. : Apple Bloom: Granny couldn't swim before, and now she can. Just like you couldn't walk and now you can. But what are you doin' back here? I mean, if the tonic cured you and all... : Silver Shill: gulps : Applejack: ...Because he's part of the act! It's time for you to tell the truth! You never needed crutches at all, did ya? : Silver Shill: I, uh... : blowing : Applejack: Hey! Huh? : Flim: Well, if it isn't our most favorite Apple! : Flam: What brings you back to our humble abode? : Applejack: You two charlatans sold my Granny a bottle of tonic, and now she's off actin' like a filly again. : Flim: What's so bad about that? : Applejack: If she keeps gallavantin' around like a yearlin', she's apt to drop from exhaustion or worse! What's more, I know for a fact that your friend here is dressin' up as a different pony every night so he can pretend to be cured! : Flam: Well, well, well, that's quite an accusation. : Flim: But let's say that it's true... : Flam: Hypothetically... : Flim: Theoretically... : Flam: As I understand, your Granny was a famous aquapony. : Flim: The star of the show, once upon a time. : Flam: But hasn't set so much as a hoof in the water since. : Applejack: Until today, that's right. : Flim: Well, then even if our tonic were nothing more than a mixture of apple juice and beet leaves... : Flam: Hypothetically... : Flim: Theoretically... : Flam: The fact is that Granny is happier now than before she tried it. : Applejack: I guess... : Flim: So, the question is... : Flam: Do you really want to be the pony who takes all that happiness away? : Applejack: I... : Apple Bloom: There you are! I've been lookin' all over! Did you find out what's in the tonic? : Applejack: Honestly, Apple Bloom... as long as it works, I... don't suppose it really matters. : Apple Bloom: Well, if it doesn't matter to you, then it doesn't matter to me either, sis. : Flim: That's the spirit! : Flam: Come back anytime! : splashing : Apple Bloom: Hey, Granny! Think you can buck me over the water? : Granny Smith: I don't see why not! Come on, Big Mac, toss her this way! : Applejack: Granny, wait! : Granny Smith: Woo-hoo-hoo! : Apple Bloom and Granny Smith: laughing : Granny Smith: Uh, what were you sayin', dear? : Applejack: Granny, don't you think you should take it kinda easy? : Granny Smith: I've been takin' it easy for too long! And now, thanks to that Flim Flam Tonic, I don't have to! : splash : Apple Bloom: Granny, you think I could be an aquapony like you? : Granny Smith: Of course you can, sapling. There's nothin' to it but to do it! : Apple Bloom: Well, the Ponyville swim meet is comin' up. We could enter together! A legendary water pony like you? We'd be a cinch to win! : Granny Smith: Mm, ee, uh, I don't know... Bein' back in the water is one thing, but a competition is a pony of a different color. : Apple Bloom: Oh. Okay. : Applejack: I don't know, Granny. A swim meet sounds pretty safe. And after all, if that tonic lets you swim in a river and a swimmin' hole, a pool should be no problem at all. : Granny Smith: Well, I'll be a tart turnover, you are right! All we need now is more tonic! : chattering : Flam: Welcome, friends, and step right up! The next show starts in five minutes! : Flim: But why not buy your tonic now and avoid the rush? : Flam: Right this way, good sir! : Granny Smith: We'll take the whole case! : clinking : "Jinx": Are you saying this stuff actually works? : Applejack: It seems to work for Granny. : Flim: You heard it here first, folks! Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic is Granny Smith-tested and Applejack-approved! : "Jinx": If Applejack says it works, that's good enough for me! : chattering excitedly : clinking : splash : clapping and cheering : splashing : Apple Bloom and Granny Smith: Hoo-ha, hee-hee, ha-hoo-ha! : Applejack: Just remember, you two. The most important thing is to be safe and have fun, right? : Granny Smith: Fiddlesticks! With the routine we've been workin' on, I'll be a plum puddin' if we don't win this thing! : Applejack: Uh... good luck, then! : Granny Smith: Luck? Pfft, who needs luck? We got tonic on our side! : Flam: Flim Flam's Magical Curative Tonic! : Flim: Get your Applejack-approved tonic! Granny Smith drinks it – why shouldn't you? : cheering : Applejack: sighs Right. : Granny Smith: Now, if'n you'll excuse us, we got some swimmin' to do! : splashing : cheering : Applejack: Well, I'll be... : clicking : Snappy Scoop: That was some of the most amazing aquabatics I've ever seen! How in Equestria did you do it? Hard work? Lots of practice? camera : Granny Smith: Yeah, but mostly it's the tonic! : Flim: That's Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic, to be precise. : Flam: Buy it now while supplies last. : chattering : Applejack: What are you doin' here? : Silver Shill: Oh, things are going so well, Flim and Flam gave me a promotion! Just made my first bit as a salespony. No more costumes for this pony. beat This is more of a uniform. : Applejack: If you say so. : Silver Shill: I used to wonder if I was doing the right thing. You know, pretending to be cured, basically lying to folks about this tonic. But thanks to you, I realized that sometimes honesty isn't the best policy. : Applejack: Thanks to... me? : Apple Bloom: With Flim Flam's magical Curative Tonic, my Granny can do anything! Just ask Applejack! : clicking : Applejack: No! This has gotta stop! If ponies keep believin' that tonic can do things it can't, who knows what'll happen? : Silver Shill: Maybe something like that? : Applejack: gasps Granny! What in blazes does she think she's doin'?! : Apple Bloom: Granny's gonna break the Equestria high divin' record! : Applejack: Land sakes! : Granny Smith: glugs : Applejack: breath gasps : cracking noises : Granny Smith: yelps Now what in tarnation did you do that for?! : Applejack: That was the most fool-pony thing I've ever seen anypony do in all my life! You can't do a dive like that! : Granny Smith: Oh, quit your fussin'! I had enough tonic to do a dive ten times as high! : Flim: Twenty times, by my count. : Flam: Thirty, with a favorable breeze. : Applejack: I hate to disappoint everypony, but there's no way Granny could have made that dive, because this tonic is a fake! : gasps : "Jinx": But you gave it your stamp of approval! : Rainbowshine: Are you saying you lied? : Applejack: ...I am. : gasps : Applejack: I didn't mean to! But everypony seemed so much happier, I couldn't bring myself to tell you when I found out the tonic wasn't real. I know it was wrong. I just hope with time, I can win back everypony's trust. : Apple Bloom: But if the tonic is a fake, then how come Granny can swim again, and what about all that aquabatics stuff we just did? : Applejack: I reckon sometimes you can forget what you're capable of, and it just takes a little extra confidence to remember that it was inside of you all along. But tellin' ponies your tonic can do things it can't is just wrong! : Flim: But you just said it boosts confidence! : Flam: And that's not all it does, folks– : Silver Shill: Yes, it is! In fact, it's not a tonic at all! I know, 'cause I helped make it! Watching Applejack save Granny and then admit to lying, well, that made me realize I was making ponies believe in a thing that just wasn't so! : Applejack: Believin' in somethin' can help you do amazin' things. But if that belief is based on a lie, eventually it's gonna lead to real trouble. : Silver Shill: Thank you, Applejack. I got this through dishonest means. That was a mistake I won't be making again! I'd like you to have it, as a reminder of how you helped me finally see the truth. : Applejack: I don't know... : Silver Shill: Oh, don't worry. I'll track down the pony I sold that worthless tonic to and give him another bit to replace this one! Honest. : Applejack: I'm sorry, Granny. I hope this doesn't mean you'll stop swimmin'. : Granny Smith: Why in tarnation would I do that? I just can't believe those two salesponies had me believin' I could near fly! Hey, where'd they go? : Applejack: Bein' honest sure gets hard when it seems like the truth might hurt somepony you care about. But I think believin' a lie can end up hurtin' even more. Maybe some ponies don't care about that – but I sure ain't one of them. Now you take it easy there, Granny! : Granny Smith: Oh, I plan to! Hoo, ha, ha-whee! : splash : Apple Bloom: laughing : credits